Fifty Theme Challenge GibbsBrynn
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Saw this challenge on a fanfic board. Thought I'd run it through my NCIS pairings. This one is Gibbs/Brynn. Spans through Everybody Plots Sometimes, Good News Bad News, What We Do For Family, and Bring Her Back.


50 Theme's challenge Gibbs/Brynn

Saw this challenge on a fanfic board. Thought I'd run it through my all my NCIS pairings. This one is Gibbs/Brynn. Spans through Everybody Plots Sometimes, Good News Bad News, and Bring Her Back.

1. Comfort

When he comes home with that look on his face, she doesn't push him to tell her anything. She just wraps her arms around him. It helps more than he admits out loud. But she knows.

2. Kiss

You would think that Gibbs would be the dominant one. You'd be very wrong.

3. Soft

Running his fingers across her naked back is the best way to tickle her. Just a soft little caress is all it takes to turn her into a squirmy, goofy, giggling mess.

4. Pain

Seeing her truly afraid is a pain unlike anything Gibbs has ever known. And knowing her fears include him leaving her, only makes it hurt more.

5. Benefit

"How many times do I have to tell you, when you are here, I am the one who benefits." Will he ever convince her of how true that is?

6. Rain

She loves the smell of rain. Gibbs doesn't think it smells like anything. But he knows trying to tell her that will only lead to a glare.

7. Chocolate

The first time she brought Hershey Kisses into his bed, he had cringed. He didn't want food on his bed. But by the end of the night, he didn't mind so much.

8. Happiness

As he puts his hand on her swollen belly and talks about baby names… Gibbs never thought he could feel this way again.

9. Telephone

Gibbs hates the damn thing. But when the caller I.D. shows her name, Gibbs quickly learns to appreciate the troublesome device.

10. Ears

Once she found his weak spot, she mercilessly attacked with her mouth and teeth. Gibbs had never been so happy to lose a battle.

11. Name

He didn't mind being called Gubbs. At least she was calling him something.

12. Sensual

It was not a word Gibbs used often. It definitely wasn't the first word he would use to describe Brynn. But watching her eyes trail down his body… Yeah, sensual worked.

13. Death

Her body was cold and still. Her skin was sickly pale and her lips had turned a frightening shade of blue. God, no! Not her. Not his Brynn.

14. Sex

It was easy. It was the easiest part of their relationship. But Gibbs could honestly say that waking up in her arms the morning after, was definitely his favorite part.

15. Touch

She knew those rough hands well. And those hands knew her. But every time they touched, it was just as thrilling as the first time.

16. Weakness

Brynn's weaknesses were obvious: her allergies, her fear of confrontation, her temper, her super short attention span… Gibbs' weaknesses were equally as obvious to anyone who knew him. Brynn being number one.

17. Tears

She had never seen him cry. But her first night in the hospital, when the doctors told him she might not make it… Everyone else did.

18. Speed

His driving scared the hell out of most people. Brynn loved it!

19. Wind

She hardly ever wore her hair down. She hated it in her face. Gibbs didn't mind. But watching the wind whip her hair around was definitely one of the most beautiful sights Gibbs had ever seen.

20. Freedom

That's what she did for him that no one else could. She freed him from his past. He'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

21. Life

The first time she opened her eyes in the hospital, Gibbs felt his heart jump. She was alive. His Brynn had come back to him.

22. Jealousy

Gibbs never thought seeing Brynn jealous over another woman could possibly be that adorable. The only thing more adorable was the look on her face when he finally got her to admit to it.

23. Hands

Brynn had once compared Gibbs' hands to his heart. Warm, rough, worn down, but still working. Gibbs countered by comparing Brynn's hands to her heart. Soft, strong, slightly scarred, but still beautiful.

24. Taste

Oranges and honey. It was the taste Gibbs loved the most. It was the taste of her favorite chapstick.

25. Devotion

He was devoted to his job, his team, his family, his lover… Not so much in that order.

26. Forever

"Some people don't get to have forever. Some people only get to have now. I want to spend all of my now with you." Gibbs was a man of few words. But those had definitely been Brynn's favorite.

27. Blood

Gibbs had never been the squealy type. Blood just didn't bother him. But the first time Brynn got a nose bleed from sneezing so much in his dusty house… Gibbs made sure to sanitize it top to bottom.

28. Sickness

She got sick first thing in the morning. Gibbs would be nice about it and hold her head over the toilet. Then he lovingly rubbed a wet towel over her face. She hated being babied, but she made an exception for this. He made morning sickness suck a lot less.

29. Melody

Watching her dance while she cooked was very entertaining. Actually, watching her dance, period, made Gibbs stop whatever else he was doing. Even though her taste in music just confused him.

30. Star

McGee was getting a little too comfortable with the star in all of Gibbs' fantasies. This would not do.

31. Home

Gibbs was not a sharing man. So when he offered to let Brynn leave some clothes at his house… That was when Brynn finally felt how strong this was.

32. Confusion

It was by far his favorite expression out of all of hers. Her face scrunched up and her eyes narrowed. Her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth. It was usually accompanied by a "Hmm," or a "Huh." It made Gibbs laugh every time.

33. Fear

"What's your worst fear?" He had asked her once. "Bees!" She answered quickly. "Bees?" He hadn't expected that. "Oh come, who isn't afraid of bees!" She defended herself. "Hmm, good point."

34. Lightning/Thunder

Gibbs' temper sometimes reminded her of watching a storm. The lightning came fast and lit up the sky for everyone to see. The thunder quickly followed, rumbling with the warning of more to come.

35. Bonds

Brynn had several bonds with the people around her. But the bond she had with McGee was the only one that Gibbs had any problems with. He knew McGee was the one person who could understand Brynn in ways he never would. Brynn hadn't done it on purpose. They were friends long before she even met Gibbs. But the strong friendship still irked him sometimes.

36. Glare

Tony said Brynn had a "back bone breaking glare." After being on the receiving end of so many of those glares, Gibbs was inclined to agree.

37. Technology

Gibbs lost his patience quickly when McGee or Abby would try to explain technology to him. But for some reason, when Brynn spoke "geek" it fascinated the hell out of him.

38. Gift

Sitting in the swing that Gibbs had made just for her, Brynn couldn't remember a better gift, ever.

39. Smile

It was almost always just a crooked grin. But occasionally he would break out into a full teeth-showing smile. It was then that Brynn would usually kiss-attack him.

40. Innocence

When Gibbs found out how Brynn had been robbed of her innocence he wanted nothing more than to murder someone… Slowly. But when she stood up for herself, he felt more proud of her than ever. She couldn't take back her innocence, but she was damn well taking back her dignity and self-respect.

41. Completion

Brynn hated leaving things unfinished. She never started a new project until the first one was complete. Gibbs was a never ending project. But she didn't mind dragging it out.

42. Clouds

He wasn't a head-in-the-clouds person. But more than once he had caught himself day-dreaming of her. Of course, no one dared call him out on it.

43. Sky

It was the color of his eyes. She loved that shade of blue.

44. Heaven

If she had to pick one, it would be laying on the couch near the crackling fireplace with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't know it, but this was his heaven too.

45. Hell

"Who are you?" It was the first coherent thing she said to him after waking up in the hospital. Then her eyes closed and his world came crashing down.

46. Sun

Gibbs loved watching the sun rise. But only when it lit up her still sleeping face.

47. Moon

It made wolves howl, it changed the tides of the ocean, and while sitting in their porch swing, it gave just enough light for him to see that she was smiling at him.

48. Waves

They started off low, then got higher, and higher, before crashing onto the shore. It was soothing, relaxing, and she could watch it for hours. But the only thing Gibbs was watching, was her.

49. Hair

Seeing her run her fingers through her hair… Gibbs had fantasized many times about running his own hands through it.

50. Supernova

He never would understand her love for astronomy. Listening to her describe a supernova, he heard words like dazzling, breathtaking, once in a life time… He had used those very same words to describe her.


End file.
